1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to golfing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to golf training devices. Specifically, the invention relates to a training device that is frictionally engaged on a golf club handle and includes first and second positioning aids for the golfer's thumbs and a plurality of laser beams that act as visual aids so that the golfer can train himself to correctly hold the club, address a golf ball and swing the club.
2. Background Information
In order to be successful at golf, the golfer needs to master their swing and the point of contact of the golf club face with the golf ball. A golf swing is about two basic issues, namely, how one holds the club and how one moves the club. These two features logically would seem to be combined, and one affects the other in that the grip can affect the swing. If either of these components is missing, the golfer will tend to hook or slice the ball and will not play as well as he possibly could.
Many devices have been proposed in the prior art to aid in teaching the golfer how to grip a golf club in a consistent and correct manner. Still other devices have been proposed to aid in teaching the golfer to consistently and correctly swing the club.
There is still a need in the art for a training aid that will assist in teaching a golfer to combine these two elements and will effectively teach him to both hold and swing the club properly.